madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria
| Caption = Elen | Kana = エレオノーラ=ヴィルターリア | Romaji = Ereonora Virutāria | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Elen | Age = 16 (Arc One)Light Novel Volume 1 17 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 6 18 (Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Silver | Eyecolor=Crimson | Birthplace= Unknown | Status= Alive | Weapon= Arifar | Element= Wind | Territory= Leitmeritz | Occupation= Lord of Leitmeritz Co-Commander of Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Leitmeritz | Army= Leitmeritz Army Silver Meteor Army Moonlight Knights | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Haruka Tomatsu |Engdub = Caitlin Glass}} Eleonora Viltaria, who also known as Elen, is the main heroine of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of seven Vanadis in the story. Renowned for her valor and honor, Elen vows to protect Zhcted from any enemy threats as her life depends on it. She is also one of Tigre's prominent ally after she captured him as a "prisoner of war", who later readily to fight for her name, thus creating a bond between the Alsace's Earl and the Wind Vanadis. Being one of main commanders of the Silver Meteor ArmyLight Novel Volume 3 and the Moonlight Knights, Elen is also a former member of the Silver Gale Mercenaries and an adopted daughter of its late leader Vissarion.Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue Character Information Appearance Elen is a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, crimson eyes, and slender arms. She has long silver hair that reached down to her waist. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. She has a extremely sexy figure, especially her remarkably large bust size and slim waist. Elen is believed to be one of the most beautiful Vanadis around Zhcted with intelligence and courage that became the living icon of Leitmeritz. Whenever she is in a battlefield, Elen is often seen wearing her signature blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line. In her armor, she is also equipped with her mini cape. When not involved in military affairs, Elen is often seen wearing a regal uniform. When she was on the streets, she often seen wearing a normal girls clothing and a ribbon on her hair. In most official meetings however, Elen is often seen wearing a silk dress which barring her shoulders and almost exposing her cleavage. Since Arc Three, Elen also wears the Silver Bracelet which Tigre bought for her during his journey to Asvarre.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1. Her appearance later change as most of her stomach are covered with a new greenish armor and mini-cape has been changed into a large red cape. Her socks now changed into a red stocking lengthened to her skirt. On the epilogue, she no longer wear a hair clip and her hair was shown braided on her back. She's also wearing her official silk uniform with large cape and having double belts on her waist to carry Arifar. Personality As a Vanadis, Elen's duty is to protect the people of Leitmeritz or Zhcted from harm by any means necessary. Possessing an iron law that the strong prevail over the weak, Elen is a strong and brave warrior who believes an army with a strong heart and tough tenacity will prevail in most warfare. Elen is also rumored to be a hot-blooded and impatient Vanadis who is very enthusiastic in every warfare she participated, even if one disadvantages could nearly put herself or anyone in jeopardy. Aside from her bravery or strong-will, Elen also considered to be a compassionate and open-minded Vanadis as she believed that bonds and trusts to her people are her reasons to be victorious in any battlefield. She also seems to be an easy-going and cunning Vanadis who readily to listen her subjects's opinions. Due to her benevolence and valor, Elen is respected by her peers of all over Leitmeritz, that even her adversaries (formerly Tigre) admired her. Elen is also a cunning and playful girl who loves to tease her subjects as she sees them as interesting, especially Limlisha and Titta, whose relationships with Tigre become Elen's teasing subjects. Despite her warrior's pride and bravery, Elen still as a normal girl who is sensitive to relationships which she refuses to admit. Like any girl of her age, Elen has growing hidden romantic feelings towards Tigre as her relationships with Tigre deepens (mostly because Tigre at her side if not Alsace) and she has the tendency to seduce Tigre whenever he is in a deep sleep or he pays attention to other female companions. Despite her mature thinking, Elen can be extremely prone to jealously whenever other girls (especially her fellow Vanadises such as MilaLight Novel Volume 4 Chapter 4, LizaLight Novel Volume 8 Chapter 5, OlgaLight Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 and specifically ValentinaLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 2) come too close towards Tigre and tends to keep him away from her potential love-rivals. Whenever her duties don't involve wars or general affairs, Elen often takes things lightly and tends to be laid back from all the work, usually sneaking out from her castle to its local town for her stroll. Elen would sometimes use her Viralt to create wind forces, floating herself in the air for fun, she also practiced it in battle. She also liked to take hot water bath, as it has showed many times in the story.http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5267808 Skills *'Aerokinesis': As the Wind Vanadis, most Elen's powers are all based on wind. She can summon manipulate wind flows for both offense or defense as she desires. from cool breezes to even violent tornadoes and hurricanes. Despite of her powers however, Elen is unable to create any wind that she cannot control, especially height limit where her wind unable to reach. *'Superhuman Stamina': As a fullty trained soldier and a member of Vanadis Eleonora has immense Stamina as she is able to fight for hours. *'Superhuman Reflexes': During her training as a solders for the most of her life, she was able to gain extraordinary speed and agility. *'Superhuman Durability': Elen is able to take a dragon breath attack with taking little damage. *'Expert Strategist': As an Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Elen is an leader of her army and command are almost around 5,000 strong soldiers under her leadership and win almost in win almost every battle. As a Vanadis, Wlen also involving in various politics in Zhcted, from meeting with the King to held a War Council with other Vanadis. *'Fighting Skill': Elen is capable to defend herself against almost anyone who come at her, regardless her enemies numbers and even strength. In one occasion, she once battle against Roland head on even with her fighting skill she barely able to hold out until Tigre's rescue. *'Master Swordswoman': Elen is a exceptional master swordswoman,having live as a member of the Silver Gale Mercenaries learning and practicing swordmanship since she was six years old,her skills were vastly honed through actual combat experience in warfare. By the time she became a Vanadis,Elen is skilled enough to wield Arifar to slay large groups of well trained soldiers and fight equivalently with Roland the extremely powerful Swordmaster of Durandal. *'All Weaponry Proficiency': Aside from Arifar, Elen excel in all weaponry, besides archery. Weapons *'Arifar': An Air-Type Viralt and Elen's main weapon of choice. As her signature weapon, Elen would not going into battle without it, though she also mastered all kinds of combat skills and other weaponry. Nevertheless, Elen favors her signature weapon since it can summon winds and control the air currents whenever in her mind. When Arifar's wind combined with Tigre's Black Bow, It can generating a giant tornado that is capable of destroying anything with high speed and destructive power. Trivia *Elen's first name, Eleonora is an alternative name for Eleanor it means the bright one. *Elen is one of few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Sasha and Liza. *Despite her bravery in battle, Elen has a fear of insects. *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Elen who found his sleepy face cute. She would tends to use the "drastic measures " (fan service joke), such as going to kiss him, to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. This ironically create an unfriendly jealousy for women around Tigre, especially Titta and other Vanadis. *Many believe that Tigre and Elen are the most suitable couple among the Seven Vanadis, Elen's feeling for Tigre is very deep compared to the other Vanadis, even rivaled to Liza's attached crush towards "Urs"Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4. This can be proven when Elen suffers major morale loss due to Tigre's sudden disappearance after Torbalan's Assault on the sea when Tigre, Olga and Sofy are returning to Zhcted and Lim prevents her from drinking some booze or wines on the afternoon after hearing about Tigre's missing. Elen intend to find out about his whereabouts while going to aid Sasha in order to repel the Pirate Assault. *Both Elen and Liza shares the same Danseuse title: Elen wields Danseuse of the Sword while Liza wields Danseuse of the Whip. *On the battles Elen's signature horse is white with blue armor much to her gear and affiliation with wind. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Category:Moonlight Knights Category:Leitmeritz